


oh, you haven't heard?

by JuniperTrees



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bad Boy AU...ish, F/M, High School AU, non-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperTrees/pseuds/JuniperTrees
Summary: In which Yoh decides conformity is out, leather jackets are in, and Horohoro is the worst wingman ever.
Relationships: Asakura Yoh/Kyouyama Anna
Comments: 17
Kudos: 24





	oh, you haven't heard?

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever write a serious mankin fic? The world may never know,,

Their high school doesn’t get many new students, so when the new girl shows up, there’s a huge commotion about it.

Her name is Anna, and she’s from Aomori. Yoh’s grandmother lives there so he’s heard of it. She’s intimidating and a little scary, but she’s also kind of cute. Yoh has never had a crush until now, so he has no idea what to do.

When he voices as such to his friends, they give him weird looks.

“Dude, forget it,” Horohoro tells him. “I heard she broke Kentaro’s arm for asking her out.”

Yoh glances at Anna who is standing near the back of the classroom and talking to two other girls. She turns her head slightly and he looks away fast. 

Manta frowns. “That’s ridiculous. She’d be expelled if she did that.”

Yoh buries his head in his arms, groaning. “Should I try talking to her?” He asks.

“There’s no harm in trying,” Manta says.

“We support you,” Horohoro adds.

Yoh gives him a look. “You just told me to forget about it.”

Horohoro grins, jabbing a thumb at himself. “Well, I changed my mind. I’m gonna help you get the girl.”

Now it’s Manta’s turn to bury his head and groan.

* * *

Yoh doesn’t know how he got himself into this. He’s currently sitting outside, eating lunch, while Horohoro spews some information he isn’t really paying attention to.

Ren and Lyserg are with them, also ignoring the drivel coming out of Horohoro’s mouth.

“Rule number sixteen, girls love bad boys.”

Lyserg purses his lips, sandwich in hand forgotten. “Where are you getting this information from?”

“Pirika,” Horohoro answers, like there’s nothing wrong with that.

Ren looks up from the book in his lap. “Have you considered that perhaps, Pirika and this girl are very different?”

“Just trust me, okay? Yoh, we’re gonna transform you into a bad boy.” The grin on Horohoro’s face is a little scary. “First, you need to look the part.”

Ren starts laughing. “I’m sorry, but Yoh is the furthest thing from being a ‘ _bad boy_ ’.” He air quotes around the words, and Horohoro frowns.

“Girls love the cool, mysterious guy.”

“Or, you know, he could just be himself,” Lyserg interjects.

Horohoro pauses again, looking very miffed. “Would you two stop interrupting?” 

Ren lets out a deep, despairing sigh.

* * *

“You know you don’t have to do this, right?” Manta asks.

Yoh wrings his hands together nervously. “How else am I going to get a leather jacket?”

They’re waiting at the school entrance for Wooden-Sword Ryu, a domineering upperclassman. He’s got something of a reputation around school, and actually owns a leather jacket.

“Maybe Horohoro’s wrong. Maybe she doesn’t like ‘ _bad boys'_.” It’s become a running joke for their group to put air quotes around the phrase _bad boys_.

Yoh opens his mouth to answer, but then Ryu shows up and he’s too busy chasing him down.

“Wait, uh, sir,” he says awkwardly.

Ryu looks at him like he’s a quickly growing nuisance. “What do you want, punk?”

Yoh is speechless for a moment. He’s never been called a punk before. He wonders if Horohoro’s training is actually starting to work, but then he sees Manta frantically gesturing at him and remembers what he was doing.

“Can I borrow your leather jacket?”

Ryu stares.

Yoh stumbles over his words, sweating. “You see, there’s this girl, and I want to look cool and—” He shuts up when Ryu silences him.

He’s expecting to be told off, maybe even beat up, but then he realizes Ryu is _crying_.

“Say no more,” he says between sobs. “I will help you in your endeavors.” Yoh stands there, frozen, as Ryu shrugs off his jacket and hands it to him without further question. “Go, find your best place.”

“Um,” Yoh says.

The entire exchange is _very_ bizarre, but Yoh doesn’t question it, just thanks Ryu and gets out of there as fast as he can.

* * *

“No, you have to stand like this,” Horohoro instructs, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. They’re working on mannerisms and posture. Yoh’s back hurts.

Lyserg laughs under his breath. “You look like an idiot.”

Ren scoffs. “He always looks like an idiot.”

Yoh tries to mimic him but stumbles. Joco catches him before he faceplants on the floor.

“Are you sure this is gonna work?” He asks.

“It will,” Horohoro insists. “It always works in the romcoms Pirika watches.”

Joco blinks at him. “I finished the last recommendation she gave me. Can you ask her if she has any else?”

“Yeah, sure,” Horohoro replies, before returning his focus to Yoh. “Okay, you have to tilt your head _slightly_ that way and smirk...okay. Maybe don't smirk. You look like you're having an aneurysm.”

* * *

He’s walking down the hallway, going over the list of things Horohoro had told him to remember.

It’s an extensive list, and Yoh is starting to think it’d be easier to just ask Anna if she’d like to see a movie sometime.

The new Bailong film is premiering on Friday. Yoh wonders if she likes action movies.

He’s too caught up in his own thinking to notice where he’s going, and ends up clipping his shoulder on someone.

He opens his mouth to say sorry, before coming to face to face with Anna.

She gives him an appraising look, and Yoh sputters.

_What do I say? Uuuuh, what did Horohoro tell me? What do I say? What do I-_

The corner of her mouth twitches upwards, but then it smoothes out so fast Yoh wonders if it really happened at all.

She keeps walking, and Yoh stands frozen in the middle of the hallway, lamenting his own stupidity.

* * *

“I don’t know what you’re worried about,” Joco says during their break. Their group is gathered on the rooftop, listening to Yoh’s encounter in the hallway. “You’re really popular, Yoh.”

Yoh blinks at him. “Really?”

“Yeah, a lot of girls have liked you.”

Lyserg smiles. “A lot of _guys_ have liked you.” Ren coughs in the background, choking on his drink, and Horohoro pounds his back.

This is the first he’s heard of it, and he glances at everyone else. “Really?” He asks again.

“Just talk to her,” Manta tells him. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“She could break his arm,” Horohoro says. When everyone stares at him, he shrugs indignantly. “What? That’s what I heard.”

“She is rather intimidating,” Ren agrees.

“And she’s right behind you,” Joco says.

Everyone jumps, turning to see if she heard, before realizing there’s no one there.

Joco is grinning, but there’s a mildly concerned look on his face. “I was just trying to get Ren, you didn’t _all_ have to jump like that.”

“She’s scary, okay?” Horohoro says, voice cracking.

Yoh watches them scuffle and takes a deep breath, resolving to finally approach her.

* * *

Yoh leans against the wall, just like Horohoro taught him to. The leather jacket is kind of stuffy, and his back hurts where the brick is digging into it, but Anna’s walking in his direction and he doesn’t have time to reposition himself.

His palms are heavy, knees weak, arms spaghetti. He needs to get it together because it’s now or never. 

Anna pauses and looks at him.

“So, I heard you like bad boys,” he finally chokes out.

Maybe he’s hallucinating, but her mouth seems to be curling into an amused smile. He can’t tell because his vision has started tunneling.

“Not really,” she finally says.

There’s a beat of silence, and then it feels like all the tension leaves Yoh’s body at once. He hadn’t even realized how stressed he was about this before she said that. _Oh thank God_ , he thinks, sagging against the wall.

Anna laughs, and he blinks at her. Did he say that out loud?

“No, you didn’t,” she says, startling him. Then, in the same way someone would say _I had ramen for dinner, or the weather is nice today_ : “I can read minds.”

 _What_ , he thinks, stunned.

Anna laughs again, before shouldering her bag. “I’ll meet you at the theatre on Friday.” She shoots him a fierce look. “Don’t be late.” Then she’s walking off like she hadn’t just told Yoh she knew what he was thinking the entire time.

But then he’s thinking — he got a _date_ — the plan hadn’t worked like he thought it would, but it _worked_. Yoh straightens, grinning, and runs off to tell his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you get knocked down and you don't know if you can get back up again,,,and sometimes you remember there's a mankin reboot coming in 2021


End file.
